thesuitelifeofkaranandkabirfandomcom-20200214-history
A Prom Story
"A Prom Story" is the 10th episode of the first season of The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. Vinnie and her friends from her high school plan a prom at the The Raj Mahal . However, everything goes wrong when Karan finds out that Vinnie's date is not him, and Vinnie discovers that her date already has a girlfriend. Meanwhile, when a circus comes to the Raj Mahal hotel, Kabir gets obsessed with a mime artist. Story Vinnie and the high school prom committee prepare for the big dance at the Raj Mahal . Vinnie has a crush on an upperclassman, and needs Rani to book a famous rock band, Funky Boys, as the entertainment. Karan teaches Vinnie how to dance and he thinks that she likes him when she says that there is a "five-year age difference". When the prom begins, Karan finds out that Vinnie liked a different guy and becomes really depressed. But when the band doesn't show up at the Raj Mahal, Karan gets a band of carnival freaks to come to show up at the prom. Vinnie is really excited when they show up, only to be depressed again when she discovers that the guy she likes has a girlfriend. Karan says he will dance with her if Vinnie will go to his first prom with him. Meanwhile, Kabir tries to become a mime, but ends up ruining a famous mime's career. Quotes *'Vinnie': तुम अश्विन को इम्प्रेस करना बंद करोगी? क्यूंकि मुझे उसे इम्प्रेस करना है! *'Rani': क्या वो अमीर है? *'Vinnie': नहीं, लेकिन वो स्वीट, फनी और स्मार्ट है! *'Rani': इसका मतलब वो लूसर है! तुम्ही करो इम्प्रेस! ---- *'Priti': कबीर, तुम अपने डौगी को अपने कमरे में ले जा कर घुमाओगे? *'Kabir': (Mimes being in a box) मैं तो कुछ सुन ही नहीं सकता। मैं एक डब्बे में बंद हूँ न। *'Priti': अच्छा! तुम जाते हो या मैं तुम्हे और तुम्हारे इस डब्बे को कहीं दूर कुरिअर कर दू? ---- *'Karan': मैं एक मेच्योर आदमी हूँ जिसके कई सारे मेच्योर इनट्रस्ट्स है। *'Vinnie': अच्छा! जैसे की? *'Karan': पौलिटिक्स, कल्चर, आर्ट फिल्म्स, माइक्रो-बायोलौजी ---- *'Karan': तुने सुना! विनी मेरे साथ पार्टी में जाना चाहती है! अब मुझे बहुत सी (kisses in air) प्रैक्टिस चाहिए। *'Kabir': तू मेरी तरफ देख भी मत! मैं इस मामले में तेरी कोई भी मदद नही कर सकता। Trivia *The title of this episode, "A Prom Story", may be an allusion to the 2004 film A Cinderella Story. *In the original episode, Maddie (equivalent to Vinnie) makes the same promise to Zack (equivalent to Karan) that she will dance on Zack's prom if he dances on Maddie's prom (which he did). However, in the The Suite Life on Deck episode Prom Night, which shows Zack (Karan), Cody (Kabir), Bailey, London (Rani) and others' prom, Maddie is totally absent in the episode. This error is expected to be fixed in the adaptation. *According to Priti, Vinnie is 5 years older than Karan, and according to Vinnie, Ashwin is 5 years older than her. This would mean that Ashwin is 10 years older than Karan. *Karan is really smart in this episode, unlike in other episodes. This is due to his effort to impress Vinnie *Karan overeats when he is upset. *Vinnie is apparently 15 years old, because it is mentioned that Vinnie is five years older than Karan who is 10 years old. *The Hindi name for this episode will be 'फाएरवल की कहानी'. Category:Episodes